Just another love story?
by AleHeatherFTW1020
Summary: Another morning wasted in a moving truck, on my way to another life. Its all the same right? But what happens when Alejandro mets his beautiful new neighbor Heather, and finds feelings for her? Will everything work out or will it all fall apart?
1. Day 1 Meeting her

Alejandro's POV

Another morning wasted in a moving truck, on my way to another life, in another town, with new faces and attitudes. Another new start, new reputation, new looks, new attitude. Again, I was going to be the new kid, but what other choice did I have? This was my 20th move since I was born; we were on our way back to Canada. My dad had us all over the place with his god damn job. I slowly leaned my head on the glass of the car window, watching the blurs of the brown and green of the tree's passing by, occasionally being interrupted by the light yellow or tan of a house. It was so peaceful here, better than my last home in the city, but so depressing to be in another new place. I wasn't able to get close to anyone, and if I did, I would end up leaving. So my solution; get with a girl just to have one, no emotion, just to have someone. This way, it hurt less, and I wasn't so alone. I don't recall ever having true feeling for anyone. "You alright mi hijo?" my mom asked worriedly, rubbing my back with a free hand as she drove up a smooth patch of concrete. I just nodded and sat up as we pulled into a driveway next to a rather large house.

It was decorated with flowers, most wilting, but it still looked pretty. At least to me anyway.

"This is our house?" Carlos, my other brother, asked. My mother nodded, and I just scoffed. This was a much bigger house then we needed, especially because we will probably leave here before we finish unpacking. I don't see why we still unpack, it's not like we'll finally stay in one place. I slowly opened the door and stumbled out, breathing in the semi-fresh air of the small block. It was a nice place I guess, I liked the neighborhood. Children played in the streets; hop scotch boards where drawn every which way and little names were written all over the smooth black pavement in wet chalk. Jose got out quickly after me, pushing me into the street as he jogged to the back of the truck for his things. My knees fell weak from being numb for hours, and I hit the pavement with a groan.

And that's when I met her.

"Hey, you alright?" I heard a feminine voice say, softly walking over in her heels. I looked up to see a beautiful girl, bent over with a hand extended. She wore a cropped red shirt that cut off in the middle of her stomach. Long black hair fell from her shoulders, her bangs framing her face perfectly. "Well you going to take my hand or just stare at it?" she said, sounding quite annoyed. I grabbed her hand, but used most of my own strength to get up so I wouldn't hurt her. "I'm Heather…" she said, giving me a devious smile. I was speechless, standing in front of such a woman. "I'm Alejandro, Alejandro Burromuerto. It's a pleasure to meet such a beauty." I said, grabbing her hand once again to place a small kiss on it. She rolled her eyes and yanked her hand from mine, which made me jump. No girl had ever done that before.

I had only known her for seconds, yet I felt this strong attraction to her already.

Jose quickly got between me and the gorgeous girl, as he often did. "Hola chica, I'm Jose." He said, giving her one of his million watt smiles that usually melted every girl her flashed it to. "Yeah I was kind of talking to your brother if you don't mind leaving? Kay thanks." She said spitefully pushing him to the side. I had to smile at this, because this was the first time a girl had ever spoken to Jose in such a way. I liked her already! He scoffed and looked at her nastily. "Bitch." I heard him murmur, and she quickly turned to him, her face fuming. "You want to see a bitch?" she said, quickly and swiftly kicking him in the back of the leg. "Next time, its little Jose. Got that Jackass?" she said, smiling in satisfactory as he squirmed in pain. "So, Alejandro is it?" she said, turning her attention back to me. I nodded, smiling widely.

"Well, now that this jackass is taken care of, does this mean I have to take care of you too?" she said, slightly joking. "I would never try such a thing on such a beauty." I said, and without much thought I grabbed her small hand in mine. "Flattery will get you nowhere my Spanish friend." She scoffed, rolling her eyes. Surprisingly she kept her hand in mine. "You sure?" I asked, moving in closer to her face. She suddenly shot me a death glare, hinting me to get off. "Heather Feather!" I heard a man call, in a semi homosexual tone as he waddled over. She groaned loudly. "What did I SAY about freaking calling me that?" she said angrily. "Show the nice boy around!" her father (who I assumed the man was) said loudly, nudging her in the shoulder and winking. I smiled and laughed a bit to myself. "Fine, whatever." She said, still holding on to my hand. "Let's take a walk around town, show you everything." She exclaimed with extremely fake enthusiasm.

I nodded, but I barely had time to answer before she started dragging me down the road. "So Heather Feather?" I asked teasingly. She suddenly stopped and stomped around to look at me. "You ever call me that, and I will make you the most miserable man on the earth." She said, her voice tainted with anger. I smirked and nodded at her as she stood, so angry that I swear I could feel the heat radiating off of her. Suddenly, I was overwhelmed with a sudden foreign feeling. I had butterflies. My heart beat began to increase as she turned away, holding my hand as she dragged me down the block. She was so beautiful, like really pretty. Angel like almost, but the heart of a devil, and such a temper. I suddenly stopped, causing her to get pulled back by my hand. I just smiled and stared at her lovingly as she turned around and glared at me.

And that's when I knew she was the one.

"Well? Where you want me to take you?" she asked, checking her perfectly manicured nails as she spoke. "How about you show me where the nearest restaurant is, and let me treat you to a nice expensive dinner tonight?" I asked, flashing a small goofy smile. "How about no?" she said, smiling innocently. "Okay, I'll pick you up at 8." I said loudly, ignoring her actual answer. She just smiled back at me. "Sounds great, be at my house at exactly 8, no later no earlier. If you show up at 8:01 I'm not going to answer the door." She said spitefully. I laughed, and I was really temped to kiss her on the cheek, but I didn't want to rush anything. "So, up the road more is a fancy restaurant, but there's a less expensive one in town." She began, but I quickly cut her off. "Money is no option." I said. Girls like her deserved the best, and only the best. "I don't want you to spend money on me. I can pay for myself." She said, angry dripping off her words. "No, I insist." I replied quickly. "I don't care." She spat at me, but this was one fight I refused to lose.

"I'm paying, money is no option"

"No you're not! I'll pay for myself."

"No, I'm paying full."

"At least let me pay half."

"No"

"I'd feel too bad making you pay full."

"Fine, you can help pay."

"Really?" A question even she knew she shouldn't have asked.

"Nope." I answered, and quickly put my finger to her lips. "That's final, I'm paying and you can just deal with it."

She put her hands on her hips and shot me a look. I could tell she was angry at me, but I didn't care. "Ass." She whispered. I just smiled and kissed her hand, intertwining my fingers with hers. "Let's go back home, I need to unpack." I said, sad that I had to leave, but happy that she let me walk home with her, hand in hand. As soon as we walked a distance of 20 steps back to her house, she stopped and tightened her grip on my hand. "I…I can't wait until tonight." She said, kissing my cheek before quickly running into her house. My eyes widened as I touched my cheek, feeling a warming smile cross my face. "Alejandro! Come help me unpack!" my mom called, but I was too dumbfounded to notice. All I kept thinking was, _wow_.

In a good way of course.

**(A/n-reveiw?)**

I

I

I

I

V


	2. Beauty

**(A/n-So I had amazing ideas for this chapter, and I couldn't wait to write it and post it… If you haven't noticed its mostly in Alejandro's POV, well at least until we get to know Heather a bit more. So, enjoy. Or not, whichever you choose my loves!)**

Alejandro's POV

A stupid smile crossed my face as I put the last of the boxes in the living room. She was intoxicating, the amount of fury this girl was showing me, completely intoxicating. I smiled and rubbed my cheek, wishing her lips were still there. My trance was soon ended as I heard small girly giggles coming from outside. Jose, of course Jose! Who else would it be? A rather pretty blonde girl stood in our front yard, Jose smiling brightly down at her. Of course. Falling for his tricks, I've seen it millions of times, happens to every single girl that lays eyes on him. This one, sure was beautiful, not Heather beautiful, but absolutely stunning. Heather… again, I found myself thinking about her. "Why the goofy smile mi hijo?" my mom cooed, pinching my cheek obnoxiously.

I blushed, unnoticeably thank god, and shook my head. "What smile?" I asked. She scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "Don't play dumb with me; I saw you and the Bonita neighbor girl holding hands. I also seem to have heard from a certain CARLOS that you have a date with her too." She cooed at me, smiling brightly. I blushed deeper, pushing one hand in my pocket and one through my hair. "Maybe…maybe I did offer to take her to dinner tonight…But don't worry, I have enough money to take her." I said, quite flustered as my mom cocked an eyebrow at me. "Wow, we're here for five minutes and 2 out of 3 of my boys get a girl already." She laughed, running her fingers through her hair before turning around and picking up a small box. "I'll make Jose and Carlos unpack with me, you carried most of the boxes in, so you just go and unpack your own things. Find something handsome to wear." She said, tossing me the box. I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thanks mom, I owe you."

I quickly carried the boxes up to my new room. It was small, but it was alright for me. A king sized bed, nice touch. I took a deep breath and fell backwards onto it, admiring the small light hanging from the ceiling. It barely lit the room, just a small portion of it, but it was fine. I could deal with it, it's not like it's the worse situation I've ever been in. It was only 2; I still had some time to nap. The car ride practically killed me. I fell asleep before I could even thing about unpacking my clothes.

I woke up to my cell buzzing loudly on my new dresser. I didn't want to get up, even though I was in the more uncomfterble position, but the buzzing wouldn't stop. I angrily snatched the phone from the dresser, looking at the clock before anything else. 7:30. Shit.

I jumped out of bed, practically tearing the boxes open to find something nice to wear. "Shit shit shit shit!" I said loudly, finding a pair of my good pants, and quickly shedding the ones I had on. "Alejandro you alright?" I heard my mom scream. I slipped one leg in my pants, tripping over a box and falling to the floor with a grunt. "Alejandro?" Carlos called, running into the room. I groaned and finished by strapping on a black belt before actually getting off the floor. "Yeah?" I answered, hurriedly rummaging through the boxes to find my white dress shirt. "Looking for this?" he answered, tossing it to me. "Thanks, you're a life saver man." I managed to blurt out as I stripped my current shirt and began buttoning up the dress shirt halfway before running to my dresser to quickly brush my hair.

My clock rang at 7:50. I took a sigh in relief as I slipped on my boots and slipped my wallet into my pocket. "Have fun, Al" Jose laughed spitefully as the blonde sat in his lap on the couch. Wow, really? I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. "You look cute!" my mom cooed, ruffling up my hair. "MOM!" I groaned, looking at the clock quickly. 7:55. "You better get going." Carlos said emotionlessly as he glided his fingers across his new cell phone. "I'll go in 3 minutes." I said quickly, counting the money in my wallet. I saw Jose smile deviously at me as I counted. "Fork it over, I'm missing 20." I said angrily.

He smiled wider, pulling a 20 out of his pocket. "Very observant. By the way, you look quite spiffy." He laughed, crumpling the money into a ball and tossing it. I quickly caught it, not bothering to straighten it much before shoving it into my wallet and running out the door. 7:59 I reached the door, counting the seconds before actually knocking on the door. I was seriously afraid she wasn't going to answer if I was late even by a minute. FINALLY, 8:00. I knocked on the door swiftly, shoving one hand into my pocket. The same man from before answered the door, smiling widely when he saw me. "Heather Feather!" he screamed, turning swiftly around. "DAD!" she screamed, walking quickly down the stairs.

I smiled widely. Here came the damn butterflies again. She looked stunning. She wore a small black dress, about 3 inches above her knees. Her hair was put up into a small messy bun, and her bangs fell partly in front of her eyes. "You look…beautiful." I said loudly as she glared at her dad. "Thanks." She said lightly as I grabbed her hand. "Oh! Let me get the camera!" her mom shrieked, running out of the room. "Hurry, let's go before she starts taking pictures, she'll never stop." She whispered, quickly pacing out the door. I felt her grip tighten on my hand as we walked out into the street. "You want me to drive you? Or shall we walk?" I said, slowly pulling her into my chest and wrapping my arms around her waist. "Ugh let me go." She said, but didn't put up a fight to get me off. "Never" I giggled in her ear, walking slowly forward as she cracked a smile.

It took us a while to walk all the way to the restaurant, but when we finally got there we both were upset to get out of our embrace. "Burromuerto, table for 2." I said proudly to the man at the front desk as Heather held tightly onto my arm. "Yes, right this way" the snobby man said, grabbing two menus and leading us to a beautifully set up table by the window. A rose lay across her plate, and I was quick to pull out her chair for her before she could do it herself. She blushed and kissed my cheek lightly. "Thank you" she whispered as she sat down. "Here, wear this." I said, slowly reaching for the rose and bending it so it perfectly curled in her hair and lay right above her left ear. She looked stunning, absolutely amazing. "Wow, drop dead gorgeous much?" I said, sitting down myself. She blushed and laughed. "Not looking so bad yourself, Casanova."

The rest of the evening went well, we talked and laughed and learned everything about each other. She told me why her dad called her 'Heather Feather' and I told her why Jose called me 'Al'. I told her all about where I've been, and all about my dumb brother Jose, and how Carlos always protected me. But what surprised me most was when she told me she did ballet. I smiled at the thought of such a hostile girl doing such a soft sport, but I soon realized she isn't always as hostile as she puts out to be. I don't know if this was a mistake, but I let my guard down around her, and it felt good. I secretly paid while she was in the bathroom, which made her angry, but I didn't care. She was beautiful even when she was angry. But I seemed to calm her down when I took her by the hand and began walking back home. Suddenly I remembered what I really wanted to show her tonight. "Hey…Heather?" I asked nervously. She turned to me and gave me a confused look. "Is there a park around here? I want to show you something." I said slowly. She smiled and nodded, taking my hand and leading me down the road to a small patch of land next to a playground. "Perfect." I said as I sat down, adjusting my sights of the sky.

"Come here." I said, patting my lap for her. She smiled and walked over, sitting gently down as I wrapped one arm around her waist. I took her other hand in mine and pointed it to a small bright red star. "See that? That's Jupiter." I said excitedly. The stars shone brightly around it, and shapes appeared in the sky as I pointed her hands to each constellation. "That's so pretty." She said in amazement. "Almost as pretty as you." I said, bringing my eyes to meet hers. "Shut up." She said nastily. I just smiled, melting in her fiery eyes. God damn butterflies.

We sat under the stars; I showed her everything I knew. I told her about the life of stars, and why we could see Jupiter when it was so far. "How do you know so much about the stars?" she asked, curiously as I pointed out Orion's belt. "Well, we move a lot, and I had to find something that would never change. Where ever I go, the stars are always the same, and its one thing I can always count on." I said, quite nervously as she looked back into my eyes, almost searching my expression. I smiled and checked my watch. 9:30, perfect. "Look up." I said, tilting her chin to the sky. Meteor shower, I had almost completely forgotten about it until we started start gazing. "Wow!" she said, a smile finding its way onto her beautiful face. The sky lit up in strips of white, each coming after another. But nothing came close to being as beautiful as the girl before me. Her eyes lit up with the stars, creating an irresistible sparkle in those fiery coal eyes. Those eyes that showed so much fury, lit up in amazement. "This is so amazing…" she said, twisting her body so she could lay her head on my shoulder. I smiled and pulled her into a bridal style sort of position, intertwining our fingers as we both stared up at the sky in amazement.

"Look at the one over there!" she said excitedly as a small one curved lightly to the side. I laughed and squeezed her hand lightly. "Those two just crossed!" she squealed, but quickly coughed to cover up her excitement. "Wow, you act like this is your first time looking at the stars." I said, staring deeply into her beautiful shimmering eyes. "Whatever." She said, but it sounded sweeter then I think it was supposed to. "Hey, Heather?" I asked quietly so she would look up at me. She sat up slightly, almost upset to leave the position and gave me a confused look.

I slowly pulled my hand up to her cheek. "You know, you are so beautiful." I said, letting the smirk die, and let a look of sincerity cross my face as I looked down at her lips. She smiled and rolled her eyes, but slowly, her expression turned softer as well. I inched my face closer to hers, my hands shaking slightly. "Alejandro…" she said, intertwining the fingers of both of our hands. "Yes?" I answered as I locked eyes with her. "Just kiss me." She said, closing her eyes as our lips finally met. The feeling was beyond everything I've ever felt. Sparks ran through my body as the white lines in the sky increased in brightness. I've never felt this way before.

Our first kiss and it was everything I dreamed to would be.

Magical. Completely Magical.

**(A/n- So, I really like this chapter…I think it's quite fluffy, don't you agree my young grasshoppers? Ha…Grasshoppers are funny! Review?)**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
